


Anniversary

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual commemoration leads to the annual disagreement - but this time, a different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



Harry sighed as he surveyed the limp form on the bed. Draco would have looked asleep to a casual observer, but Harry knew better. He was sulking. It wasn't unusual for Draco to sulk. Usually it wasn't over anything serious, but this, Harry knew, was a sulk of truly epic proportions.

It happened every year.

"Hey, Draco." Harry's tone was light, as if he was fooled by the sleeping act. "Time to get up, babe. We'll be late."

Draco shifted, as if he was just waking, moving his arm away from his face and rubbing his eyes with the back of the other. He looked up at Harry, doing a very good impression of bleary, and gave a sleepy smile.

"Hi, there." He rubbed his right hand up the outside of Harry's thigh then down the inside to rest on his knee. His thumb traced small circles. Harry couldn't help smiling, partly at the tingles travelling up his leg, mostly at Draco's transparent attempts at distraction.

"Time to get up, babe," he said, repeating himself. "We've got an appointment with the Ministry in an hour."

Draco's thumb immediately stopped moving. He went very still and turned his face away from Harry.

"Oh," he said, voice flat, "that."

Harry sighed. "Yes," he said, his own voice resigned, "that."

"I'm not going."

The hard, dull tone made Harry's heart sink. They cut to this argument faster every year.

"Oh, please, Draco. It doesn't take that long. I don't care what the Ministry thinks or what the press say or any of that. I just want you with me."

He hated the desparate, pleading tone that had crept into his voice; it exposed his vulnerability without having any positive effect. Draco continued to look away, eyes closed.

"Yes, well, I don't like to go where I'm not welcome, even if it would make it less of a bore for you."

Harry winced at the bitter edge in Draco's voice. Draco turned back to look at him, eyes narrowed.

"Go on, go and let them show you off." Draco waved his hands to emphasise his point. " 'Roll up, roll up, five years ago today the Boy Who Lived got rid of the Nasty Evil Dark Wizard who was going to make your lives a living hell; here he is for you all to gawp at.' "

Harry made an exasperated noise. Draco had never understood Harry's sense of obligation. He couldn't expect him to, not really.

Harry sighed again. Perhaps another tack would work?

Taking a breath to steel himself, he lowered his head and looked shyly at Draco through his eyelashes. "You know today's 'Draco Malfoy Day' for me, don't you?"

Draco blinked at him, face suddenly blank. He frowned slightly.

"You just made that up to get round me, didn't you?"

"No." Harry didn't think it was worth defending himself; he knew that any protest of honesty would be read as a protest too much. Instead he lay down carefully next to Draco and gently ran his fingers through that soft, soft hair. His voice was slightly ragged when he spoke again.

"It's been 'Draco Malfoy Day' for me for the past four years."

Draco looked at him blankly again, but his voice was a little softer, with an edge of curiosity to balance the suspicion.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me before, then?"

Harry closed his mouth into a firm line, then forced himself to relax it again. He looked away from Draco, eyes following his hand as it moved down to trace patterns on his bare chest.

"I was too embarrassed. You're not exactly keen on me being soppy and romantic, are you?"

When no reply came, Harry looked up at Draco's face, following the confusion in his lover's mind by the soft twitches in his forehead and jaw. No-one else would have noticed, but Harry did.

He paused for a moment and thought about the situation. Did he really have to go? They ought to be able to manage without him, once in a while. It wasn't as if the public celebrations or the public mourning were for any good purpose anyway, not any more. Privately, he thought it was well past time for the Ministry to take their hooks out of him and let everyone move on.

He looked up at Draco, whose face was still deciding what emotion to fix on. A wicked grin crept over his own.

"You know, I could always Floo Scrimgeour's office and tell him I'm a little, um, _tied up_ today, that something unavoidable _came up_ at the last minute."

Draco looked baffled for a moment, then let his face relax a little into something close to a smile as he leaned down over Harry, teeth grazing over nipples through his thin shirt. He settled his body on top of him, face barely an inch from Harry's own.

Suddenly his face was serious again. He contemplated Harry's face for a full twenty seconds, eyes flicking here and there. Finally he seemed satisfied and his smile, full this time, brightened the room.

"I love you, scarhead."

Harry returned the smile, only realising he'd been holding his breath when he let it out in relief.

"Likewise, ferret."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, relaxing into the sparkling grey. Then Draco's lips met his. The kiss was slow and languid and hot. Draco took his time, nibbling gently along Harry's lower lip, pulling it down between his lips, running his tongue behind Harry's teeth, stroking with it soft and slick up along the roof of his mouth, down along his tongue. Harry surrendered, trembling, to every move, intoxicated and overwhelmed. He belonged to Draco utterly.

Harry let out a quiet moan as Draco's lips trailed away from his mouth, across his cheek, as his fingers trailed down his sides and began to undo his belt. As Draco licked his neck, Harry shivered and brought his smiling mouth next to Draco's ear:

"Oh, and happy birthday."


End file.
